


For Them

by brandedwithfire



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedwithfire/pseuds/brandedwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Varro wondered if it was Spartacus who kept him on track when mind slipped and body betrayed. He was stubborn and stupid and selfish and Spartacus never failed to remind of this. A slap upside the head, a playful taunt or knock to the sand to emphasise point, all gestures of friendship which guided Varro’s attention back to why he was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to gaygreekgladiator for your encouragement, support and guidance <3

He was doing this for her. For them. At least that is what Varro would tell himself as he wasted coin on a cheap woman. He would shut his eyes and imagine Aurelia, the soft feel of her hips under his calloused fingers, her tiny moans and whimpers as he guided himself into her. It was always Aurelia and not the whore beneath him. This was all for her and Janus. It was just, he was a man and he had needs and urges and so long without Aurelia’s touch was enough to drive him close to madness. 

And madness was one thing he could not afford upon the sands of the arena. One mistake, one slip, and all would come to an end. It was not his life that mattered but the lack of coin due to his death that would see his wife and son lose all. Aurelia had told him, begged him with those big eyes of hers to stop. Try as he might, he could not. There was always one more game. He would promise himself the next match would be his last. Then then he would lose his coin and he could not stand the thought of being unable to provide for his family. Just one more game; he would win enough coin to pay his debts and all would be cleared. That one more game never came. He was stubborn and proud and in the end it had brought him to this.

Aurelia had pleaded with him not to sell himself. Her hands clutched at his chest as tears flooded down her pale cheeks yet Varro would not be swayed. This was the only way. He was strong, fit and had won enough fist fights in his day. He would be a gladiator just for a few years to pay off all his debts and not see his wife or son pay for his short comings. He could train, battle, fight, and earn coin to see them all to safety and freedom. So Varro had stilled his heart and turned his face away from Aurelia’s pleading eyes. He had kissed her forehead and whispered words of love to her before he turned to speak with his son. He had knelt down to the boy and smiled, telling him to be the man of the house until Varro returned. Even now, Varro knew that Janus did not understand his meaning. He was doing this for his son, for his wife, for them both.

Yet the mind liked to play tricks; especially on the long nights alone shivering in a cell with a half empty stomach and no blanket for warmth. Thoughts of easy coin crept back into Varro’s mind like a spider creeping over his shoulder whispering sweet words in his ears. Just one game. He would bet his coin and see it doubled within minutes. No risk of life upon the sands. Just a roll of the dice and he would be all that closer to seeing debts paid and freedom. It was for Aurelia and Janus after all. 

Sometimes Varro wondered if it was Spartacus who kept him on track when mind slipped and body betrayed. He was stubborn and stupid and selfish and Spartacus never failed to remind of this. A slap upside the head, a playful taunt or knock to the sand to emphasise point, all gestures of friendship which guided Varro’s attention back to why he was here. Not to risk coin but to earn it honestly. To see his weaknesses strengthened. To free Aurelia and Janus from the bonds he had put them through by his reckless gambling. To see his wife draped in every pretty trinket she desired and his son playing happily upon the open fields of their new home. 

“For you Aurelia and for Janus,” Varro would whisper to himself before the heavy metal doors opened and he was lead out to the sands of the arena. Every battle was for them and the life they would live together.


End file.
